


Grayson

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: AU, Battle for the Cowl, Cumpleaños de Dick, Dimension Cannon, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Serie de Drabbles acerca de Dick. Advertencia: SLASH





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno.  
> Vamos, fue el cumple de Dick la semana pasada y no le hice nada (?) así que para compensar y para darme el gusto también terminé haciendo varios drabbles.  
> El nombre de la pareja estará titulando cada Drabble, así que si no les gusta la pareja, ya estarán avisados~  
> Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de DC, y yo solo los tomé prestados.

**Thomas Wayne Jr. / Richard Grayson.**

**Owlman/Talon**

La venda sobre los ojos de Dick estaba apretaba y comenzaba dolerle la posición en la que Thomas lo había dejado. Gimoteó de una forma patética que sabía, hacia estragos en la mente de Thomas. Este soltó un suspiro largo, aparentando cansancio y se acercó hacia su avecilla.

— Mira lo que me has hecho hacerte, Richard… — susurró el hombre tomando uno de los artefactos sobre la bandeja.

Dick se removió en su lugar, de tomas formas, no era como que pudiese hacer mucho. O que quisiera hacerlo. Había descubierto hacia poco que la enferma obsesión de Thomas era lo que había puesto fin a la vida de sus padres esa noche en el circo.

Y una pequeña parte de él había odiado de nuevo al hombre, había deseado no haberlo conocido. Solamente la parte cuerda que quedaba dentro de él. Porque la parte más retorcida, más sucia, se enorgullecía. Había logrado, solamente con su existencia, que ese hombre tan poderoso, tan aparentemente correcto se fijara en él, un niño de casi la mitad de su edad.

— ¿Esta vez vas a comportarte, Richard? — la voz ronca le acarició la piel, y Richard gimió en respuesta, haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando. — No me gusta castigarte. Pero siempre insistes en empujar mi paciencia al límite. — le reprochó introduciendo dos dedos a su entrada ya profanada por un juego de bolas chinas.

El acróbata chilló abruptamente, y Thomas sonrió complacido.

— Me has hecho enfadar antes, pero ya no estoy enojado, así que dime, ¿Vas a volver a intentar escapar?

El acróbata negó al mismo tiempo que empujaba sus caderas, y el adulto besó su nuca. Le retiró la venda de los ojos y le quito las restricciones. Besó su piel, amaba su tez y su textura. Para Thomas, el cuerpo de Dick era como un templo: merecía ser cuidado y venerado, aunque en ocasiones era necesario hacer pequeños ajustes para que el pajarito se comportara como era debido.

*****  
Bruce Wayne / Dick Grayson**

**Au.**

Sintió que sus piernas ya no le estaban obedeciendo cuando chocó con aquel jovencito de mirada azul como el cielo, y este tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo por sostenerlo. El muchacho estaba solo, pero atraía la atención de todas formas.

Bruce había salido – en realidad Oliver lo había arrastrado de su casa alegando que iba a morirse de depresión – cuando supo por las malas lenguas que Selina Kyle estaba comprometida.

Y no solo eso, sino que también estaba aparentemente embarazada. Por eso se había recluido en su mansión, hasta que su amigo, el heredero de los Queen llegó de visita sin avisar. Se había visto arrastrado a la ciudad. Estaban en un elegante pub, que a todas luces era un lugar donde solo podía entrar lo mejor de lo mejor. Como ese pequeño de pies ligeros y sonrisa fácil. Oh, Bruce quedo prendado de esa sonrisa por un buen rato.

— Creo que tu amigo debería descansar. — dijo el chico a Oliver, en un tono que delataba su buen humor. El rubio le sonrió amablemente al chico, y por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad de quedar bien.

— Sí, debe hacerlo. Pero fue tan necio que no me hizo caso y se tomó todo el tequila como si fuera agua. — le gritó al muchacho en el oído, intentado hacerse oír.

Este sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, en señal de negación, antes de echarle una segunda mirada al hombre dueño de la mitad de ciudad Gotham. Enarcó ambas cejas cuando Bruce se quejó sobre una tal Selina malagradecida y se rio.

— Pobrecillo. No debiste dejar que tomara esos tragos. — respondió a gritos, y le paso una mano por el cabello a Bruce. Al hijo del matrimonio Wayne le pareció que nunca había sentido un toque tan cálido, o tan amable y desinteresado. Eso lo hizo fijarse de nuevo en el muchacho.

— ¿A Bruce? ¿Sacarle una idea de la cabeza? ¡Imposible! — se burló el rubio, intentando lucir como un buen amigo.

Bruce gruñó ante lo dicho por Oliver, ni que fuese invisible. Y tampoco le hacía gracia que el rubio se hiciera puntos con ese muchacho a sus anchas. Pero estaba tan alcoholizado que a duras penas pudo protestar algo decente.

Cuando despertó, y el olor a café recién hecho llego a sus fosas nasales, no pudo hacer más que ronronear perezosamente y dar la vuelta en su amplia cama hasta que está pareció acabarse antes de lo habitual. Y cuando se hubo golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte, pudo ver que no se encontraba en casa, y que efectivamente ese era un cuarto más pequeño.

Escuchó los golpes presurosos sobre la duela de madera y una cabecita negra con el cabello más revuelto que un nido de avecillas en primavera se asomó por la puerta.

— ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Estás bien? No, no estoy bien. No recuerdo cómo demonios llegué a tu cama, ni siquiera recuerdo quien eres, pensó Bruce. Pero asintió al mismo tiempo que se sobaba los lugares que se había golpeado.

— Sí... ¿Tú eres…? — alargó lo que pudo la última e, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo al muy guapo muchacho, en lo que se ponía de pie… Esperaba que ese dolor de caderas no fuese lo que estaba pensando. — Esto es bastante incómodo. — declaró el chico al notarlo.

— Soy Richard. Oliver te dejó aquí, él se quedó con Roy y Thea, en el piso de enfrente. Dijo que despertarías hasta más tarde. Un tic nervioso apareció en su frente, y suspiró. Tenía que haber adivinado que Oliver lo había dejado tirado.

— ¿Puedo usar tu ducha? — pregunto con su usual carácter agrio. Cosa que no parecía inmutar al niño – que solo parecía ser uno o dos años menor que él, dicho sea de paso- y eso solo lo amargó más.

— Adelante. El agua caliente es la derecha. — sonrió despreocupado — He preparado café. Y hay cereal si quieres. ¿Acaso tienes doce?, pensó antes de irse al baño, y se perdió allí durante varios minutos.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso los mismos pantalones, pero no tenía una camisa decente. Suspiró algo resignado. Decidió salir así a la cocina, un poco cohibido por pasearse semidesnudo por una casa ajena. Pero también tenía hambre. Haber ido a beber sin mucho en el estómago no era precisamente una de sus grandiosas ideas. El mayor no pudo hacer sino sonreír al ver que Dick no rehuía su presencia. Al muchacho no parece molestarle el hecho de tener a un desconocido semi desnudo en su cocina. Incluso parecía divertido.

— ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? — Dick preguntó de nuevo cuando Bruce se sentó a la mesa.

— Me ha ido peor — el heredero de los Wayne aceptó el bowl con leche y cereal. Removió un poco el contenido y luego alzó la mirada — ¿Richard? —hizo una pausa y vio a Dick ladear su rostro — ¿Anoche…? ¿Pasó algo entre nosotros?

— Depende… — el hombre más joven le dio una mirada difícil de interpretar, pero única en verdad. Bruce sonrió de lado en respuesta a eso — ¿Tienes novia o novio? Porque puedo decir que no hicimos nada y jurarlo ante todos.

Bruce se rio y al final sintió que nunca había sonreído tanto en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado mantener una expresión serie.  
El chico fingió ofenderse y a modo de berrinche le reclamó.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

*******   
**Midnighter/Dick Grayson.**   
**Grayson.**

M se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca mientras observaba el marcado y cansado cuerpo del primer petirrojo descansar sobre su cama. No estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho, y para qué él reconociera eso….

Todo había comenzado como un sutil coqueteo, porque, no había forma alguna de que Dick Grayson, el famoso pupilo de Bruce Wayne, o aún mejor que Nightwing, el chico preferido de Batman, se fuese a fijar en Midnighter, ¿cierto? Porque los chicos buenos como Dick no solían poner la vista en tipos como él, que no tenían miramientos en matar y torturar si eso era necesario.

Pero había sido egoísta… La luz que Dick emanaba era tan cálida y tangible que en algún momento, le pareció que volvía a estar con Andrew. No, no estaba en definitiva orgulloso de haberse follado al pequeño mientras pensaba en su ex, pero tampoco estaba bien con que Dick ignorase deliberadamente y por completo el hecho de que en más de una ocasión fuese otro nombre el que saliera de sus labios.

**Jason Todd/Dick Grayson.**  
 **Battle for the Cowl**.

Desde que había vuelto, siempre se hallaba enojado todo y con todos. Enojado con el mundo, con el maldito loco aquél, con Bruce, con su madre, con Gotham y con la vida.

Jason a veces pensaba en que Dick era un poco masoquista. Y que estaba mal de la cabeza. No importaba a veces cuan duro lo empujase contra el piso, o que tan fuerte lo empujara contra la pared, ni tampoco que le asestase los golpes más fuertes que tenía. Siempre se ponía de pie, negándose a ceder ante él.

Mentiría si dijese que eso no lo irritaba más, pero también se sentía bien poder sacar todo eso que liberaba cuando golpeaba al imbécil de Grayson. Jason no salía impune de esas peleas, a pesar de que su predecesor intentaba ser más suave y no golpearlo más allá de lo necesario. Al menos frente al pequeño bastardito de Bruce. Suponía que trataba de controlarse para ponerle un ejemplo a ese engendro del demonio, que según sabía era mil veces peor que él. No es que le sorprendiera o que le importara de todas formas.

Pero oh, la escena cambiaba tanto sin ese mocoso presente. Entonces sí que Richard lo golpeaba con la misma fuerza y con la misma intensidad con que él mismo los propinaba. Cómo en esa ocasión.

Sentía como la sangre brotaba de su nariz y le dejaba un sabor a sangre en la boca. Nada mejor para animar la pelea que algo de brutalidad. Dick tenía un aparatoso corte en la ceja, y una bonita serie de moretones en el rostro que aún no tomaban color.

El aire se escapó de su pecho cuando una patada perfectamente acomodada lo tiró al suelo, y pudo escuchar a Dick maldecir por lo bajo cuando descubrió que le había logrado abrir una herida con las cuchillas de los guantes. Jason se rio desde el piso y escupió un poco de sangre a los pies de Richard, solo para cabrearlo. El mensaje era claro: pasaba de Richard y sus malditas buenas intenciones.

— ¡Vete al carajo, Richard! — rugió barriendo los pies del acróbata intentando hacerlo caer y así poder dejarle un bonito recuerdo. — Tú y Bruce pueden meterse sus preciosos códigos morales por el culo.

—Jason, por favor… — había esquivado ese barrido con un salto, pero Jason se había lanzado contra él, y salieron disparados por la enorme ventana, cayendo directamente hacia el asfalto. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento.

Ya no estaba seguro de si le había gritado que lo jodieran, o solo lo había pensado.

Ambos podían manejarlo. Richard usaba el traje de Batman, y el aún tenía puesto el antifaz. Pero no contaban con que llegasen invitados inesperados.

Porque claro, el gran hijo de puta de Black Mask no le perdería la pista al nuevo Batman, sobre todo considerando que quería hacerse con el poder de la ciudad. Una ráfaga de balas les llovió encima a ambos, y mientras que Jason apuntaba hacia los pobres diablos, Dick los aseguró a una de las azoteas, y lo sujetó también, para sacarlos de escena. Eso solo terminó por enfurecerlo más, pero supo que solo lograría hacerlos caer de nuevo en el mejor de los casos.

Huyeron durante un breve lapso de tiempo, Jason le jodiera reconocerlo, Dick era bueno para esconder su rastro y despistar a los que no quería cerca.

Cuando Dick los acercó a un tejado y cayeron allí cuando ya era seguro. Hechos un lio se detuvieron a descansar, y a tratar de recuperar el aliento. Jason no tardó en reconocer el lugar, el segundo ex Robin de hecho vivía allí. Intentó no molestarse por saber que ese lugar privado ya no lo era.

Jadeante, Richard se llevó la mano a su costado herido y cerró los ojos. Jason pasó sus dedos por su cabello, peinando los mechones de rojo intenso manchados de sangre hacia atrás. Con la otra buscó un cigarrillo y le gruñó a Dick.

—Te odio tanto, maldita sea.

Y Dick sonrió de lado, girando su rostro para verlo. Ambos estaban tan mal.

—Jason… Solo cállate. — murmuró fijándose en su nariz rota y en la barba de días que su hermanito menor lucía.

Una incipiente ira comenzó a subirle por el cuello a Jason, pero de alguna manera pensó que estaba cansado de golpear su malditamente perfecto rostro y prefirió atraerlo de la manera más ruda posible para besarlo.

Cuando era joven, el más joven siempre pensó que Dick era sexy. Con esa sonrisa constante, y la mirada más perfecta del mundo, una adorable y hermosa personalidad, ese cuerpo de infarto se volvió su obsesión. A decir verdad, una buena parte de su adolescencia sus sueños nocturnos tenían un protagonista bastante conocido por él. Y ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo, a Dick los años no le habían caído nada mal. Bajo la capucha del murciélago se adivinaban las facciones atractivas y maduras, además de una expresión no muy sorprendida.

Por el contrario, el beso estaba siendo correspondido de una manera que acabó por hacerle corto circuito. Llevó sus manos de inmediato a la cadera de su hermano mayor –que no lo era, pero de todas formas lo excitaba pensar que sí – y le mordió el labio hasta romperlo.

El acróbata frunció el ceño, y gimoteó débilmente cuando las manos cálidas y ásperas se abrieron paso bajo su ropa, pero terminó por comer de nuevo de esos labios rojos.

Bruce lo mataría. Damian seguramente se burlaría de él hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tim… Tim ya quería matarlo, al menos mentalmente hablando.

Dick sabía que no se suponía que entregase su boca a un beso tan pasional con el hombre que hasta unos minutos antes intentaba matarlo y hacerle daño. No debía enredarse con el chico que se suponía era su hermano menor. Pero allí estaba, a nada desvestirse para él en el techo de un edificio de mala muerte. Con total maestría se montó sobre el mercenario, y el calor en su vientre y su abdomen aumentó. Se agachó a morder sus labios de la misma manera en que el pelirrojo había hecho con él, y se quitó los guantes para imitarlo y acariciar su abdomen y su pecho.

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que tenían lo mismo en mente. Jason se sentó, para poder cargar con el maldito mono de circo.

Jason abrió la puerta de su casa de seguridad tan rápido como pudo, pero apenas entraron la capucha de Dick y su propia chaqueta fueron olvidadas en el recibidor. Jason gruñó y tomó las caderas del nuevo murciélago de Gotham, para ocupar esa boca ya un poco maltratada. Avanzaron por el departamento a base de trompicones, y cuando llegaron al viejo sofá, Dick lo empujó hacia el para que se sentara.

El primer Robin se mordió el labio al verlo, y sintió que dentro de sus pantalones, su miembro punzaba exigiéndole algo de atención. La culpa también aparecería eventualmente, pero no podía evitar que eso fuese parte de lo que le excitaba. Ese sexy pelirrojo, era su hermanito y enemigo. Y estaba a punto de follar con él. Ni siquiera podía terminar de explicar de cuantas maneras estaba mal, pero ya podía sentir las corrientes de placer impulsarlo.

Richard no era muy exigente con las mujeres y los hombres, pero a lo largo de su vida había descubierto una cosa: le fascinaban los pelirrojos, al grado de ser enfermizo.

Y esa apariencia que Jason tenía, no ayudaba. Lo mantuvo sentado en el colchón y se metió entre sus piernas, buscando el cierre de su pantalón. Para eso acarició los muslos internos, que firmes y recios lo ponían tan mal, y después pasó sus dedos por la entrepierna, por encima del pantalón. Podía apreciarse que estaba abultada, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa, Dickiebird? ¿Estás esperando una invitación? — preguntó con una voz ronca, tomando su mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo unos segundos.

—Estoy disfrutando de la vista. — murmuró en respuesta y abrió el pantalón luego de retirarle la pistolera.

Bajó los calzoncillos y saltó a la vista una dura erección. Entre abrió los labios y miró a Jason en busca de una señal, pero en su lugar solo vio la sonrisa complacida del joven mercenario. Besó la punta, y con su carne húmeda acarició una buena parte del glande. Cubrió lo que pudo con la boca, y el resto con una mano, para comenzar a complacer al mayor.

Jason echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y con su mano controló el ritmo de la cabeza del favorito de su padre. Que además estaba usando la ropa de Batman. Oh, si eso no era justicia poética, no sabía que lo era. Trató de controlarse, y de no sobre excitarse. No podía venirse antes que Richard, no en ese momento. Pero entonces sintió que unos dedos bastante atrevidos jugaban con sus pelotas y ronroneó cerrando los ojos, justo antes de correrse en la cara de Richard y mancharlo con su semen.

  
—Joder… — gruñó entre dientes y miró con recelo al acróbata.

Pero en lugar de reproché alguno, los labios del mayor llegaron a su boca, aún con el sabor de su propia semilla.

—Solo vamos empezando, Jay...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, la cosa es que iré agregando más drabbles conforme se me ocurran, no necesariamente estarán vinculados.  
> So, besos criaturas.


End file.
